Various types of known rocking chairs are equipped with a locking device to lock the chair against rocking when so desired by the user.
Examples of such rocking chairs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,532 dated Jul. 30, 1974, entitled Rocking recliner with rocker lock and anti-overturn shock absorber, inventor Daniel F. CALDEMEYER, and in Canadian Patent 486,858 dated Sept. 30, 1962, entitled Locking device for rocking chair, inventor Adelard J. BELISLE.
In the U.S. Patent, the rocking chair is prevented from rocking by operating a hand lever 44 which causes a cam 43 carried by a chair runner 17 to engage the serrations of a rod 47 (see FIGS. 1 and 2).
In the Canadian Patent, operation of a manual lever 32 causes gripping of the plate 20 which locks the seat against rocking.
In both these patents, the two parts of the locking device are carried by the base member and by the seat respectively. Therefore, it is impossible to automatically lock the seat against rocking when a person leaves the chair and to permit rocking when the person becomes seated on the chair.